


A Few Discreet Pictures

by TinCanTelephone



Series: From Tumblr, With <3 [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BOTH, Bodhi's kind of a troll, Bowling Alleys, Embarrassing Pictures, F/M, Humor, Meet-Cute, Snark, Teasing, Wedding Toast, cuteness, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinCanTelephone/pseuds/TinCanTelephone
Summary: Bodhi makes a toast at Jyn and Cassian's wedding reception. Cassian thinks it's cute.Jyn has regrets.





	A Few Discreet Pictures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brynnmclean (ilfirin_estel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilfirin_estel/gifts).



> For @brynnmclean's prompt on tumblr: "Watch me." / "Well maybe I didn't, have you ever thought about that?"
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, so the slightly embarrassing story about this is that the original ask was a number, but I'd reblogged two lists and wasn't sure what it was referring to. I asked, forgot the answer, then was too embarrassed to ask again so… I tried to incorporate both. It sort-of worked… 
> 
> Anyway, this is what happened.

Slowly and with far too much ceremony, Bodhi stands up and taps his fork against his champagne glass. The hotel ballroom falls silent and everyone turns to look at him. 

He clears his throat. “Hey, uh, hello everyone.”

Everyone a bit rowdy from the open bar, there’s a loud round of applause. Jyn can hear Han whooping from the back. 

Bodhi gets even pinker, then seems to remember why he stood up. “Uh, let’s hear it one more time Jyn and Cassian!” He raises his glass. “Jyn and Cassian, everyone!”

The room gets even louder and Jyn wants to dive under the table. She never should’ve agreed to let Bodhi give a wedding toast. 

Cassian squeezes her hand and leans in close. “We agreed to let him have this, remember?”

“I’m already regretting it,” she grumbles, adjusting her veil for the millionth time that evening. “He’s going to tell the story of how we met. It’s embarrassing.”

“So?” Cassian reaches for the veil too, and his fingers linger on a few curls coming out of the braid Leia did for her that morning. “I know that story.”

Jyn takes a long sip of her wine, wondering if she can make what’s left of it last for the next fifteen minutes. “Not all of it.”

Bodhi ignores them. “I suppose you’re all wondering why I set up this projector–”

Jyn nearly does a spit-take and watches in horror as Bodhi presses a button and a grainy picture appears. It's of her posing outside the Guardian Lanes bowling alley in ripped leggings and a baggy sweatshirt. She’s holding up an ironic peace sign and sticking her tongue out at the camera. 

Cassian gives a shout of laughter and Jyn rests her head in her hands. She should’ve been prepared for this. 

Bodhi lets the mirth die down, then begins, “It was the summer of 2013. Mohamed Morsi had just been deposed by the Egyptian government, and Jyn had just broken up with her boyfriend…”

 

* * *

 

“That’s it,” Jyn said. “Men are idiots, Bodhi. I’m done with them. No more dating, no more boyfriends. From here on out it’s just me and Lucille.”

“Who?”

“My vibrator.”

“Jesus, Jyn, there are children in this parking lot!” Bodhi said. He locked the car and jogged to catch up with her. “Also, why are we at a bowling alley?”

“Can you think of place where I’m less likely to get hit on?”

“I mean… I guess not, but think about it.” They walked into the dimly-lit strip-mall bowling alley and he looked around. “If you  _do_  get hit on by a guy hanging out at a bowling alley, he’s like three times more likely to be a creep. Or at least a total weirdo.”

Jyn shrugged. “I’m playing the odds.”

“Are you sure you want to do that?” Bodhi said as they paid for the lanes, beer, and the ugly shoes. “You know what happens when people swear off dating?”

“…What?” Jyn narrowed her eyes. 

“They meet their future spouse.”

She snorted and filled out the scorecard with the names,  _Happily Single_  and  _Gullible Idiot_. “Yeah, right.”

“It’s true! That’s what Kes said right before he met Shara.”

“Bodhi–” Jyn stood up and picked up the first ball. “See what I’m wearing?” She gestured down to the clothes she’d pulled out of the bottom of her hamper, complete with bowling shoes and mismatched socks. “Also, we’re at a bowling alley, and I suck at bowling, which means I’m about to make a complete fool of myself. I dare any man to hit on me tonight.”

Bodhi nodded seriously. “You’re right. If any guy hits on you like this, you might have to marry him.”

Jyn scowled, then spun around and tossed the ball down the lane, where it promptly rolled into the gutter. 

They played two rounds in relative peace until Jyn accidentally played in the lane next to theirs. 

She realized her mistake as soon as the ball left her hand and said, “Oh, shit!” so loudly the tweens three lanes over heard her over the music and giggled. 

Bodhi took a long sip from his beer and watched her try to apologize to the group playing the lane. 

“I’m  _so_  sorry, I totally wasn’t paying attention– it’ll probably roll into the gutter anyway…” She trailed off and they all watched her ball roll smoothly down the lane, then right through the center of the remaining four pins. 

Bodhi promptly cracked up, because of  _course_  the one time Jyn managed to clear the pins it wasn’t even their game. 

Jyn looked properly shocked, mouth hanging open and for once stunned speechless. 

The man she’d been apologizing to recovered first and smiled. “It’s okay, really. It was my turn, so I feel like I owe you one.” He spoke with an accent but in perfect English, and the smile never left his sharp face. Overall, he was also pretty cute, in a skinny nerdy way and Bodhi could see it flustering Jyn. 

“Uh well, by all means, throw one in our lane,” she said, stepping awkwardly back and gesturing to to the seven pins she’d left standing after her first throw. 

The man laughed. “Really?”

“Yeah, of course.” 

“Okay.” He stepped forward and Jyn retreated to their table for her beer while they waited. 

Bodhi snickered when he saw how red her cheeks were. “He’s hot.”

She blew her bangs out of her face. “No he’s not. Shut up.” She turned around, where the man was bending over to take his shot down their lane.

Bodhi smirked. “Then why’re you checking him out?”

Jyn growled. “I’m  _not_.”

Bodhi laughed. “You’re gonna marry him.”

“Shut  _up._ ”

He grinned. “I dare you not to flirt.”

“Easy.” She glared and put down her beer. “Watch me.” She stomped back over as the man cleared all but two of the pins for her. 

“Ah, sorry,” he said. “Almost.”

She shrugged, arms crossed. “It’s fine.” She paused and Bodhi could see her preparing some sort of abrupt comment that would send him on his way, but instead she dropped her arms and said, “That’s pretty good, for me.”

The man laughed and stuck out his hand. “Cassian.”

Jyn stared at it for a minute, then (to Bodhi’s utter shock), shook it and said, “Jyn.”

Their games continued separately after that, but Bodhi noticed them nodding at each other when they were both up at the same time, and once in a while he’d say something or other and she’d smile say something back. 

She was almost…  _friendly_ with him, but Bodhi was afraid to say anything because the rapport seemed so easy and natural he was afraid of ruining it. (Although he did take more than a few discreet pictures for posterity.)

As they were leaving, Bodhi was returning their shoes when he saw them talking again, standing closer with their phones out. He nearly dropped his wallet and looked quickly away as Jyn turned back to him. 

He didn’t say anything until they were back in his car, Jyn staring out the window with a carefully bored expression on her face. 

“Are we going or what?” she said.

He couldn’t help it. “Did… did you give him your  _number?_ ” 

“He asked for it, okay?”

“And you  _gave it to him_?” 

She stuck out her bottom lip. “Maybe.”

Bodhi bounced in his seat and tried not to squeal as he started the car. “You’re  _totally_  going to marry him!”

“Oh my God, shut up about that already!” She groaned dramatically and slumped down in her seat as he pulled out of the parking lot. 

But then her phone vibrated and Bodhi saw her lips twitch up as she opened the text message. 

 

* * *

 

“…And I was right, wasn’t I?” Bodhi finishes with a flourish, clicking through the last blurry picture of Jyn and Cassian at the bowling alley. “She  _did_  marry him!”

Jyn steals a glance at Cassian, who looks halfway between shocked and amused, still staring at the blank projector screen. Slowly, his head turns back to her. “I wasn’t aware Bodhi had all those pictures of us.”

“Me neither,” she mutters, pulling at her stiff white collar. “Trust me, I would’ve thrown his phone out the car window if I did.”

Cassian shakes his head and leans in to kiss her, prompting an  _aww_  from the guests. “I’m glad you didn’t. It was a good story.”

“It’s so  _embarrassing_ ,” she says. “He made me think about marriage after one conversation with you. It was stupid.”

“Well, maybe,” Cassian says softly, almost in her ear, “I was thinking about it too. Have you ever thought about that?”

Jyn shivers and bites her lip to keep from smiling too wide at her empty plate, then turns her head to kiss him again, even though all the guests are still watching them. 

In the background, she hears Bodhi say one last time, “To Jyn and Cassian!”

So she won’t have to see them, she holds Cassian there just a few seconds longer, although the cheers only grow louder. 

“I’m still destroying all those pictures,” she whispers as they part. “You distract Luke while I steal the laptop. He’s not allowed to hang that over our heads for the rest of our lives. ”

At  _the rest of our lives_ , Cassian smiles that same, beautiful, charming, perfect smile from all those years ago at the bowling alley. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Tumblr Post](https://cats-and-metersticks.tumblr.com/post/173982955205/rebelcaptain-18)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and for comments/kudos! Those emails always brighten my day :) 
> 
> Prompts are closed, but I'm [cats-and-metersticks](https://cats-and-metersticks.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and I post cat pics and fic previews :)


End file.
